1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shift register, and more particularly to a shift register applied to a gate driver of a display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in an active matrix display device, a gate driver which is used to drive a pixel array comprises a shift register. The shift register comprises a plurality of shift register units to generate output signals to drive the pixel array through gate lines respectively. The output signals are enabled successively. For each output signal, when the transition speed on the falling edge of the pulse of the output signal is fast, visible flicker may induced. The flicker is more serious especially in display with higher resolution because of larger imbalance of voltage falling speed between far end and near end of the gate line, the difference which is by a larger time constant (consisted of parasitic resistance and capacitance along with gate line).
Thus, it is desired to provide a shift register which generates output signals with appropriate transition speed so as to minimize the imbalance of voltage falling speed between far end and near end of the gate line.